Memories
by Katherine Svensson
Summary: A veces cupido es quien menos te lo esperas, y podrias llegar a confundirte, incluso llorar por el.


**¡Hola! Vale, se que todos los de este fandom no me conocen, pero, bueno, me presentare c:**

** Yo soy Katherine –antiguamente Chocolat Bunny- y soy una chica a la cual le gusta escribir cosas raras. **

**¡Este One-shot es mi máximo hasta el momento! En total son 3,323 palabras, sin contar esta pequeña introducción c:**

** Disclaimer:** La saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, a la cual yo amo. Por que, si fuera mio, el Drarry y el WolfStar serian cannon y Sirius no habría muerto, si no que se hubiera casado con Remus y abrían adoptado a la linda de Pandora Black.

**Advertencia:** Vale, jamás había escrito algo sobre HP, así que siento si los personajes me quedan un poco OoC. Tambien siento si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, bueno, hace SIGLOS que no escribo algo, verán que al rato, re-escribire esto y lo subiré de nuevo u v ú

**P.d.: Bernie, no es mio, es de la señorita Barbara Carbajal, admin de la pagina Hetalia Role Page, usser de Romano/, en mi dA (que esta en mi perfil) pueden encontrar sus redes c:**

* * *

Todos los merodeadores habían notado el cambio de Padfoot desde hace unos días, desde que había iniciado su relación con aquel ravenclaw pelinegro, eran un grupo demasiado unido para no darse cuenta. Aunque otro que estaba realmente cambiado y sospechoso también era Remus. Remus el estudioso, el prefecto perfecto estaba sumamente raro los últimos días. Se le veía preocupado, como si una ventisca apagara el brillo en sus ojos de sol, como si una preocupación le carcomiera el alma, aunque el baile de diciembre estaba realmente cercano, quizá eso explicara todo y ellos estaban imaginándolo. Era de conocimiento general que los prefectos eran asignados para cumplir tareas relacionadas a este festejo, probablemente Moony quería que todo saliera perfecto y por eso se le veía así.

O seguro era por la chica que le seguía como si fuera su perro faldero.

La fémina seguramente no tenía menos de diecisiete –se deducía por la estatura-, un cabello largo y perfectamente lacio, sin un solo rizo o alteración en el, la piel de un tono pálido, labios carnosos que siempre mostraban una sonrisa segura y ojos grandes, expresivos y obscuros, enmarcados en unos lentes de pasta negros. Era todo lo contrario al Remus de apariencia frágil, seria, ligera.

Quien por cierto, también era de la casa azul y amarilla.

Las águilas aprendieron a domar leones, aparentemente.

Muy pronto, el día del baile llego y con el, la euforia de aquellos y habían conseguido pareja, la desdicha y vergüenza para los que no y una gran sorpresa para el grupo de los chicos más populares en todo Hogwarts.

Por la puerta de roble entro Remus John Lupin del brazo con la chica que le seguía. Acercándose a sus amigos, el lobo la presento como su pareja. Su novia.

Todos le felicitaron, aunque algunos no estuvieran de acuerdo. Sirius era el único, para ser verdad. Estaba enojado y no sabía el por qué de todo, no le gustaba la idea de que Remus, un merodeador estuviera con alguien tan simple para él.

Aunque estaba equivocado, pues resulto que la chica de Remus era la capitana del equipo de quidditch y prefecta de su casa; Cath Andreiverich. Hija de Iván Andreiverich, capitán de la selección danesa de quidditch. Lo cual dejo con la boca abierta a James y Bernardo –el novio de Sirius- aunque este último estuviera en la misma casa que ella, pero en diferente grado, pues él cursaba el séptimo mientras la joven apenas el quinto.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, y eran de lo más variadas. James preguntaba sobre su padre y si le podría conseguir un autógrafo, Peter sobre su casa y los viajes que hacía con su familia, a Sirius se le salió preguntar si no tenía una hermana, cosa que hizo voltear a su novio y reír a la chica, aclarando amablemente que era la única hija del matrimonio Andreiverich. Bernie que había estado callado hasta el momento, se atrevió a preguntar un poco más que Peter sobre la familia de la chica.

-Bueno, pues padre está ocupado con su trabajo, madre se preocupa de la casa, en Dinamarca nunca hay tiempo y no quiero molestar a los abuelos yendo a Rusia, por eso me mandaron de intercambio a Hogwarts.

El tono triste que uso en esa frase alerto a el prefecto carmesí, pues la abrazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo, ella sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no alcanzo sus ojos negros que seguían ahogados en un mar de tristeza.

Para aligerar el ambiente un poco, James se levanto y fue a probar suerte por quincuagésima novena vez en el día invitando a bailar a Lily, la cual lo rechazo, como ya era predecible. Peter se fue a la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas y Sirius se fue con su amado dejando a la pareja ruso-inglesa sola.

Las horas pasaron y con ella el clima se fue calentando, las botellas de cervezas de mantequilla vacías se amontonaban y una amiga de whisky de fuego parecía querer acompañarles a sus hermanas y próximamente, quien sabe, también estaría ahí un vodka de lava o un ron de pimienta o ambos en el peor de los casos.

La mayoría de los jóvenes ya estaban muy alcoholizados, se veían parejas besándose en obscuros rincones del salón, otros que se reían de cualquier cosa, los menos resistentes a la ingesta de cerveza u otras bebidas alcohólicas salieron de ahí hace un rato para poder irse a dormir o hace unos minutos en dirección al baño para vomitar. Los inteligentes se llevaban a las personas de las cuales gustaban a sus cuartos, aprovechando la inconsciencia de las personas. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y la fiesta estaba llegando a su punto más bajo.

Sirius había dejado el lugar hace unos minutos y se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando escucho sollozos que venían de un balcón. La curiosidad le pico y fue a ver quien se encontraba ahí, para su sorpresa era, un tanto alcoholizada, Cath, la novia de Remus. Quien además de todo estaba soltando palabras entre lagrimas.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Él se merece algo mejor que yo, es demasiado para mí.

El merodeador preocupado y curioso, se acerco un poco más y le tomo del hombro para poder verla a la cara.

-Yo le arruinare la vida, él necesita algo mejor que yo.

-No digas eso, se ve que Lupin te quiere mucho.

-¡El solo está conmigo por lástima!

Intentando tranquilizarla, Sirius la sentó en el piso y dejo que llorara en su hombro, no importaba ya que mojara su carísima túnica de de marca con sus lagrimas o el maquillaje que le corría por las mejillas, lo que a él le importaba en ese momento era que la chica le explicara todos sus balbuceos de borracho. Después de unos minutos, la chica dejo de llorar, se limpio los ojos y se abrazo más al cuerpo junto a ella, aun con pequeñas convulsiones producidas por el llanto.

Acariciándole suavemente el cabello a la chica y con la garganta un tanto seca, decidió romper el silencio.

-No sé lo que pase entre ustedes, pero, estoy seguro que Remus siente verdadero cariño por ti.

-No, si estamos juntos es por lastima.

-No creo que sea así.

-Lo es, Remus me esta haciendo un favor, Sirius.

Asombrado por que la chica dijera su nombre, prosiguió hablando.

-Claro que no, Lupin no es esa cl...

-Remus sabe que estoy enferma, por eso está conmigo.

-Claro que no, veras que Remus es sinc…

-Cáncer. Tengo cáncer.

El animago se quedo sin palabras, el silencio se extendió por bastante minutos, tantos que Sirius llego a pensar que eran horas.

-No le digas a nadie, por favor.

Un nuevo sollozo se escucho en el lugar, la chica se aferro más a la túnica plomo del otro en una nueva llovizna proveniente de los negros ojos.

-Te prometo que nadie más sabrá esto. Palabra de merodeador.

Le beso la frente y espero a que la chica terminara de llorar, para su no-tan-sorpresa, la chica se quedo profundamente dormida entre sollozos. La tomo en brazos y estaba dispuesta a llevársela a la sala común de los leones para que durmiera en su cama, ya podría dormir él en uno de los sillones, cuando por el camino, se encontró a su novio, aprovecho que ambos eran de la misma casa para contarle un relato a medias y dejarla con él. Le dio las gracias, acompañas de un tierno beso en los labios y volvió a su camino, pensando lo que paso en toda la noche, esperando que pudiera dormir al menos unas horas.

Unos rayos solares lo despertaron unas horas después que pudo conciliar el sueño, de mal humor y con un dolor de cabeza menor, salió de su cama y decidió irse a dar un baño, ese día había una ida a Hodsmage, a la cual, el no iría, pues tenia que hablar con Remus sobre su pareja y ver que tan cierto y confiable era la información que le había dado la ravenclaw ayer, en su noche de confesiones, patrocinada por unos cuantos tragos de whisky de fuego, unos de vodka también, era de familia rusa y a ellos les gusta el vodka, por eso lo producían en cantidades masivas ¿verdad?

El castillo estaba en silencio, había tenido que decirle a su novio que no podría ir a Hodsmage por que McGonagall le había castigado por no-recuerda-que-idiotez y tendría que quedarse a cumplir y que no podía quitarse la responsabilidad pues Flitch lo iba a vigilar. Aunque la idea no le gusto mucho al pelinegro le sonrío y con un "Esta bien, te comprendo" sumado a un beso, todo se soluciono.

Ahora solo quedaba buscar a Remus, quien no estaba en el gran comedor o en la habitación que compartían los 4 merodeadores, el ya había estado ahí después del baño y para desayunar un poco y no lo había visto, así que, el lugar donde había más probabilidad de encontrarle era en la biblioteca, encerrado en un libro aburrido y pesado que seguro escribió un tipo aburrido y pesado.

Pero al buscarle ahí y darse cuenta que no estaba, perdió toda esperanza de encontrarlo ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se había ido a Hodsmage con su novia? Ah, por qué a la señorita Andreiverich claro que la vio, le sonrío como si nada hubiera pasado en la madrugada y se fue en un carruaje junto con el equipo de ravenclaw, pues iban a ver si en el pueblecito encontraban lo que usaban para darle mantenimiento a sus escobas, si no tendrían que ir el próximo fin de semana a el Callejón Diagon y seria todo mucho más complicado, ya se lo imaginaba Sirius.

Decidió tomar aire y descargar esa idea d la cabeza, por qué si Rems hubiera ido, seguramente lo haría junto a Peter y James. Y él estaba seguro que eso no era así.

Al salir a los jardines con rumbo al lago, se encontró ahí con su amigo castaño, sin perder más tiempo se le acerco y sin mucho cuidado se sentó a su lado, creando así el efecto que quería en el joven lobo; llamar su atención.

-Oye, Moony, quiero hablar contigo.

Volviendo a su lectura, sin prestarle demasiada atención al otro, asintió en señal que le escuchaba y podía continuar.

-Es sobre Cath, es realmente importante.

A la sola mención del nombre de su novia, el libro callo a las rodillas de Lupin bruscamente, sin un marca páginas.

-¿Le paso algo a Cath? ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo, solamente quería preguntarte algo sobre ella. ¿Puedo?

Remus asintió sin dejar de ver al otro.

Sirius le relato todo lo que paso en la noche, sin omitir detalles, con total precisión, parecía que lo único que no mencionaba eran las pausas que hacían para respirar, Todo con una respiración cada vez más agitada, llegando al momento en el cual las palabras quedaban muertas en su lengua, quemándole pues se hacían cenizas, pero con una llama que por más saliva que pasara no se apagaba. Cuando recupero el habla, pudo hacer la pregunta final, queriendo tener la razón y que todo era una invención de borrachera.

El suspiro que salió tristemente de los labios de su amigo no ayudo.

-Ninguna persona puede mentir sobre eso, Sirius. Es un tema demasiado delicado.

-¡Entonces ella tiene razón! ¡Estas con ella por lástima!

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, yo si la quiero.

SirIus sintió que no podía respirar en esos momentos, su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente en su interior. Un sentimiento desconocido para él, pero que le provocaba mucho dolor en su cuerpo.

-La conocí en verano. En una clínica del Londres muggle. Ella salía con sus padres de una quimio terapia.

Las palabras de su amigo no ayudaban en nada para aliviar el dolor.

-Ella es una chica demasiado linda como para que le suceda eso. ¡Debiste ver la cara de dolor que tenia! ¡Sus llantos! Salió siendo cargada por su padre, diciendo que no quería volver, que eso la lastimaba.

Menos ayudaban las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos miel del muchacho.

-¡Ella está muriendo en vida, Sirius! Aunque sus padres le quieran dar esperanzas, ella no aguantara mucho más.

-P-pero, se v-ve muy bi-en.

-Es gracias a una poción, el profesor Dumbludore hace que Slughorn la prepare, aunque t-tanto sanadores co-como médicos n-no le dan mucho t-tiempo.

-¿Cuánto es e-el máximo?

-Qui-quizás llegue a vacaciones de pascua. Es lo ma-maximo que pueden alargar su vida.

La declaración dejo helado a Sirius. ¿Era verdad que la vida, era un hilo sumamente fino, que a la menor provocación se podría romper? Él creía que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, que todo era una mentira, una exageración. Pero no, todo aquello era verdad, la chica se estaba muriendo en vida. Para ella, disfrutar la vida no era algo que se podía aplazar, para ella era vivir cada segundo que podía, cada momento. Experimentar, sentir, desear, _amar_.

Esa palabra que a él nunca le pareció tener significado, para ella lo era todo.

Hasta ese momento vio todo lo que estaba desperdiciando.

Se levanto, sin darse cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba ahí y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo. Estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que regresara Bernardo de Hodsmage, el lo sabía y no desaprovecharía el momento. Seguiría el ejemplo de Cath y comenzaría a disfrutar de verdad la vida.

Fue a las cocinas del colegio y empezó a pedirle cosas a los elfos domésticos como solo un Black sabe, y les pidió que lo llevaran todo a la sala de los menesteres, pues le tendría una sorpresa al de lentes. Como solo un Black sabe.

Por otro lado, Remus andaba lo más rápido que podía, aunque el castillo estuviera casi vacío, no quería que nadie le viera llorar, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería hacer ni saber nada del mundo exterior, quería estar un rato en paz, quería llorar libremente sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Queria dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien, pues lo cierto es que nada estaba bien y él lo sabía. Era la verdad.

_Y la verdad siempre duele._

* * *

**_UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES._**

Todos los alumnos que habían ido a esparcirse a Hodsmage, habían regresado. Bastante satisfechos a ser verdad. El barullo habitual podía volver a escucharse, el colegio de magia y hechicería había revivido después de unas cuantas horas de muerte.

Todos se encontraban en el gran comedor, disfrutando de la comida, cortesía de los elfos domésticos de la escuela.

Una chica alta, con facciones suaves, con sonrisa en rostro pero ojos que transmitían infinito dolor, con cabello rizado a la perfección, de lentes y portando orgullosa la bufanda de la casa Ravenclaw, se dirigía a la mesa de los leones.

-John, no has visto a Padfoot de casualidad.

Su voz era melodiosa, suave y se podía sentir que se quebraría en cualquier momento. Se sentó junto a un joven castaño y con apariencia un poco cansada, quien le acaricio el cabello con mucho cuidado.

-No linda. No lo he visto desde la mañana.

La chica hizo un puchero totalmente infantil. Cosa que pareció sumamente adorable a su pareja y le beso la nariz. Justo cuando iba a hablar, llego un Sirius con cabellos alborotados y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro que todo el colegio volteo a ver, prestándole la mayor atención a él, sin parar en su acompañante en iguales condiciones que fue a sentarse en la mesa de las inteligentes águilas.

A la chica se le iluminaron un poco los ojos.

-Hey, Black. Toma esto.

Sin mucha ceremonia, le entrego un sobre de color azul cielo, con un sello en el. Por la arte del frente se podía leer en una alargada y fina caligrafía. "No abrir hasta que se dé el ultimo respiro"

* * *

**_UNOS CUANTOS MESES DESPUES_**

_La señora Lupin deposito la paga en la bolsa que tenia atada a su delicada patita la lechuza que había entrado por su ventana._

_-¡Remus, tienes correo!_

_El joven bajo las escaleras, pero esta vez no llevaba una túnica negra, si no, ropa normal y corriente, como la que usaría un adolescente de su edad. Eran vacaciones y el chico decidió pasarlas con su familia en lugar de quedarse en Hogwarts._

_-¿Conoces a una chica llamada Catherine A.?_

_La joven señora le entrego la carta a su hijo, quien estaba tan extrañado como ella. Al recibirla y abrirla, casi se desmaya._

_Esa era la letra de Cath. Su novia._

_Pero el mensaje que contenía, era lo peor._

_"A Remus J. Lupin y Familia:_

_¡Hola Remie, soy Cath! _

_Sé que es extraño que yo te escriba, pero, si no ¿Cómo te iba a invitar a mi funeral? ¡Espero que puedas venir, eso me haría sumamente feliz! Y por supuesto espero que traigas a tu familia contigo. ¡Me encantaría conocer a quienes iban a ser mis futuros suegros!_

_Todas las indicaciones están al reverso de esta carta. Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Atte: Catherine 'Cath' Andreiverich."_

Las lagrimas no parecían querer dejar de salir y él no quería detenerlas. Él no pensaba regresar a Hogwarts, o al menos, _no por una razón así._

Frente a todos los asistentes al evento, estaba una caja fúnebre color lavanda, decorada bellamente por detallados grabados de flores y en la parte superior, grabado en plata trabajada por enanos el epitafio de la tumba.

Estaba en el funeral de la única hija del matrimonio Andreiverich. El cual, a petición de la joven, seria en Hogwarts, por mucho que sus padres se negaran o le dijeran que no, ya que no era directivo de la institución. Pero Dumbledore, comprensivo, dejo que ahí se celebrara.

Entre todos los asistentes, estaban un par de chicos que lloraban abrazados, uno negándose a aceptar la realidad y el otro solo recordaba las palabras escritas en la carta que le dio la chica y tenia claras instrucciones de "no abrir hasta que se diera el ultimo respiro"

_Nunca dejes solo a Remus. No dejes que lo lastimen. Protegelo._

_Confió en ti, Sirius Black._

-Chicos, ya va a empezar.

La voz de Bernardo, el ahora ex novio de Sirius, les llamo la atención. Se notaba que había estado llorando, se notaba bastante triste. Aun cuando un primo-hermano de la difunta, Aarón Arloshkyava, intentaba animarlo.

-Hacen bonita pareja.- Remus sonrío triste a él azabache, tomándole de la mano, para irse a sentar en su lugar.

-Lo sé, se ven bastante bien juntos.

En el Londres muggle, en un departamento blanco y aparentemente normal, todo era un caos.

-Sirius Black, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

-Vamos, relájate Moony. No creo que a Aarón le importe mucho que lleguemos tarde.

Eso solo hizo que se ganara una mirada asesina por parte de su pareja.

-Pero a Bernie si. Por amor a Merlín ¡Es su boda! Es más, ¿Porqué tardaste tanto tiempo?

-Estaba recordando cosas del pasado, Remie~

-¿Cómo?- Tomando las llaves del auto y a punto de abrir la puerta, el hombre lobo fue atrapado contra la misma, mientras su atacante aprisionaba sus labios, Lupin oponía no mucha resistencia.

Al terminar el apasionado beso de unos momentos, dejando desconcertado al pobre castaño, su atacante, Sirius Black, respondió. –La linda causa por la cual tu y yo estamos juntos.

-Fuiste un inmoral, tenía el corazón dolido, te aprovechaste de eso para consolarme.- Un tanto colorado, se defendió Remus, siguiendo a su pareja rumbo al elevador.

-Já, claro que no, aunque… aun recuerdo bien tus suplicas por más.- Soltó una carcajada triunfante al ver el sonrojo en el pálido rostro del otro. Lo cual, hizo que se ganara un golpe.

Sirius volvió a reír y una vez que se abrieron las puertas del elevador, jalo a Remus dentro del aparato, arrinconándolo a la pared.

-Pues, creo que repetiré la táctica esta noche.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Vale, me ha quedado muy gay y rosado, creo que me he empezado a superar.**

**Por cierto, tengo tres pedacitos que no alcance a subir ¡por que no encajaban, carajo!**

**Si, son tres pequeños lemomons.**

**1.- Sirius x Bernie**

**2.- Bernie x Aarón (junto a este va el cachito de la boda)**

**3.- Sirius x Remus**

**Originalmente, me los quedaria, pero, no se, quiero lucirme por ser mi primer FF de HP 3**

**Pueden mandarme un mensaje o pueden decirme en los reviews, ya saben c:**

**Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, besos, antrax, lo que quieran por reviews o mensajito c:**

**Farvel~**


End file.
